25 days of Fanfiction: A gift under the Christmas tree
by xBlackTigerx
Summary: Just a small starter for my 25 days of Fanfiction. Zim comes down to the living room finding his Wife not home, But a gift under the tree for him. What is it? Fem!DibxZim
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first christmas fic ever, The others should be better. But hopefully you'll like this one too.**

**Update on 'Viking Princess and her Dragon Prince' will be updated this month, I'm sorry for the delay but I'm back on track now. anyway please enjoy and I do not own Invader zim. **

**A gift under the christmas tree**

Zim entered the living area of the membrane house hold with a small yawn, It was quite in the small home that him and his wife owned. The whole living room had been decorated in the Christmas decorations that his Wife insisted on doing this year. Speaking of his wife he hasn't seen Dib all morning. Looking around Zim looked at Tree that was by the window noticing that there was something underneath it, a small red box with a note that said '_Zim'._ That's odd that ridiculous human holiday wasn't for another few days now? Why did Dib leave something underneath the tree?

Walking over the Irkin knelt down picking up the small red box curiously. Bringing it up to his antenna he shook it a bit trying to figure out what it is Dib had left for him. Looking at the tag he turned it to see if there was a message on the back for him.

'_Zim,_

_ I know its a bit early but I thought you would like your Christmas gift early._

_ love,_

_ Dib '_

Zim was now extremely curious of what his wife had left and opened the box. Inside was a small photo that was mostly black with white outline of a...small smeet? Zim just stared at the photo as if what he saw couldn't possibly be real! Zim didn't know how long he sat there on the living room floor but soon he heard the front door open and his wife walk in. "Zim, Im home!" She called making the Irken invader jump nearly dropping the box with the photo. "Zim?" Dib called walking into the living room to see her husband looking at her wide eyed. Looking at the box in his hand she smiled softly. "I see you found your present." She said moving to stand by his side. She looked a bit nervous as she tucked some of her pixie cut hair behind her ear. "I didn't know the best way to tell you so I thought, why not a gift underneath the tree." She said shrugging tugging at the sleeves of her long sleeve shirt.

Zim looked at her before returning his gaze to the photograph in his hand. So its true...they were going to have a smeet of their own. Before Dib could ask if Zim was okay the alien had taken his wife into his arms holding her as close as possible. Dib was surprised before she hugged her husband back relaxing. She had feared the reaction Zim would have to the news but she had nothing to fear. Pulling back from the hug Zim looked into his Wife's hazel eyes with his own magenta ones. "We are going to have a smeet...we are going to be parents?" he asked placing his hand on his wife's cheek stroking it softly. Dib chuckled seeing how excited her husband was as his eyes practically glowed from happiness. "Yes, Zim, we are having a child." She said to him placing a hand on her stomach where their child was inside growing. Zim smile and closed his eyes. He never liked this stupid holiday but for once, for once this was the best Christmas of his Banishment to earth.

Zim pulled his wife close once more and kissed her with all the love he had. "Thank you Dib, you've made this my best Christmas ever."


	2. Chapter 2

**Zim is the Grinch**

Dib arrived home from a long day of work and was looking forward to relaxing at home with Zim and the kids. It was getting close to Christmas time and she was excited to spend it with her family. As Dib hung her coat up she moved closer to the living room where she could hear her children singing...wait what where they singing?

"Daddy's the Grinch, Daddy's the Grinch, Daddy's the Grinch!"

_Daddy's the...oh boy. _Dib thought as she rushed to the living room to see a very aggravated Zim. Dancing around him where her 6 year old daughter and their 8 year old son. "Zander, Celine, mind telling me why your calling your father a Grinch." She said crossing her arms as she raised an eyebrow in amusement. Zim turned to glare at his wife. He should have known she would find this amusing.

"Well at skool they showed us 'The Grinch who stole Christmas' in class." Zander said as he ran over to his mom looking excited. Zander was a copy of his father with the green skin, antenna, and even thought his eyes were human they the same magenta as his father.

"Then after school Zander told me, but I didn't know who that was." Celine said running to her mother hugging her leg. Celina looked more like her but with hints of Zim. "So I explained, that the Grinch was this grumpy green guy that lived all alone with only his dog, and how he really hated Christmas and the people of Who-Vill." Zander said happily putting his behind his back innocently. "So I said it sounded like daddy!" Celine said throwing her hands up in her excitement.

Dib looked at her children before she couldn't help it she started laughing. This caused the Irkin to growl and glare harder at his wife. "And what in the name of the Tallest is so funny, Dib-love." Zim growled out from clenched zippered teeth. Dib heard the growl and whipped a tear from her eyes before she looked up at her husband with a smirk that made his blood sing with the challenge it held.

"What I find funny, Zim dear, Is that they are actually right. I mean you do remember that _**One**_ Christmas years ago." she said crossing her arms as she still held that smirk as she chuckled. This reminded him so much of the old days.

Thinking back on what she was talking about, Zim shuddered as he remembered that cursed day. " I thought we agreed we would NEVER speak of that day again." Zim said looking at his wife disturbed at the thought of that day shuddering once more. "Its not my fault that the kids reminded me of it. Now that I think on it you really are the Grinch." Dib said pressing a finger to her chin before smirking darkly at her husband causing him to growl.

The two kids looked at their parents confused to what was going on. "what are you talking about?" Celine asked curiously tipping her head her antennae perked in curiosity. Both parents stopped and looked down at their children before back at each other. "Dont you DARE, Dib." Zim growled out before Dib smirked and knelt down to her children. "Well, you see there was this one Christmas back when Mommy, Daddy and your aunty Gaz went to Skool together. You see-" Dib said as she started to tell their tale.

Zim could only watch in mild surprise as his Wife told the children all about when he pretended to be Santa Claus. Even down to the suit taking over and making his feel...,he shuddered, the joys of Christmas and giving to others.

The children listened to the story wide-eyed and hanging on to their mothers every word. By the end of the tale the kids were quiet before looking at each other and they looked at their father. Both wondered what was going on before the kids smirked identical smirks to that of their own. Zim shuddered having a bad feeling about those smirks as the two opened their mouths, "Daddy is the Grinch, Daddy is the Grinch, Daddy is the Grinch!" the kids shouted at Zim causing the Irken invader to groan and face palm as the kids ran out the room giggling all the way.

Dib chuckled as she moved to her husband and moved his hand from his forehead to be greeted by a dark glare. Dib only smiled softly and moved close kissing her invader softly. Zim growled but relaxed into the kiss. Smiling softly Dib broke the kiss and looked into her husbands magenta eyes. "Come on, don't be mad." she said keeping his clawed hands in hers.

Zim still frowned as he looked at his wife. "Our smeet are calling me this 'Grinch' character, and you agree!" he said he almost seemed like he was pouting. This only caused Dib to chuckle at his antics making him glare at her. Smiling Dib moved her hands from his and placed them on his cheeks stroking the soft green skin there. "Yes I may call you a Grinch, they may call you the Grinch, but you're _**Our**_ Grinch." She said softly, smiling gently as she felt Zims arms wrap around her in a loving embrace. "And I wouldn't have you any other way, I love you, My Grinch."

Zim smiled softly now kissing his wife causing her to chuckle into the kiss. " I love you too, My Dib, I love you too."


End file.
